


A Medicinal Purpose

by Azpou



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-05
Updated: 2002-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azpou/pseuds/Azpou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Janet distract each other from a certain somebody. Set after 'Entity'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Medicinal Purpose

They fucked in the evening, on the same day that Sam returned to active duty. His kisses were hot and smoky, tasting like the dark whisky they'd shared before moving upstairs after a late meal of chilli and salad, the electricity crackling between them a force so tangible she felt almost able to touch it. His body was warm and hard beneath hers, his long fingers skimming softly down her spine and over her ass, circling ever closer to her opening.

He was forthright and demanding, so sure of himself, and it was a self-belief that drew her like a moth to a flame. She was playing with wildfire and loving every second of it, loving the way he pushed his fingers inside her and sucked and chewed on her neck like a vampire. She spread her legs, grinding her wetness into his belly, aching to take him inside her, to keep him all to herself.

"Fuck me, damnit," she groaned into his ear before biting him, rotating her hips in response to his teasing fingers, moving out and in and around, his thumb teasing and tickling her asshole.

"You just can't drop the little dictator tendencies, can you?" he said irritably, a little breathily, his tongue flicking sloppily over her skin. "I'm in command here."

She moaned her frustration, his words sending sparks straight to her centre, the images that flashed through her mind so very tempting; she tied down on the bed, blindfolded and desperate, shaking with need and desire, begging him to part her thighs and fuck her hard and fast, while he leaned over her and laughed.

But she couldn't wait for it, not tonight, not when she could feel his cock pressing into her belly, her skin slick with his pre-come and her own fine sweat. She wanted him now, wanted to feel him splitting her apart, wanted to wrap her legs around his hips and thrust against him until he pumped her without thought.

"Fuck me now or I'll ground you," she managed to gasp as his fingers slipped out of her and began to squeeze and rub her clit. His free hand tangled up into her hair, dragging her down for more deep kisses, tongue-fucking her mouth with relish.

She pulled away to look at him, at his deep brown eyes, black like liquid night, before allowing him to roll until she lay beneath him, his body cradled between her thighs. She moaned as his fingers thrust into her once again, in and around until her hips bucked and her legs trembled. She arched her back when he tickled her clit with his thumb, and then panted and gasped when he grasped her calves and lifted her legs and opened her completely. His gaze was obscene as he stared at her, filled with lust and power, and she had to bite her lip to keep from begging.

She almost cried out when he finally pushed inside her, slowly, inch by inch, driving her wild with want until his pelvis came to rest against hers. She reached up and pulled his face towards hers before kissing him fiercely, hard enough to draw blood, swallowing his gasps and groans of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him deeper and clenched her muscles tight around his cock as he began to rock, loving the ache, and the heat and the friction so much it hurt like hell.

"Come on," she whispered hoarsely. "Fuck me, damnit."

And he did; pounding into her, fast and furious, taking out all his anger and frustration on her writhing body. She welcomed the pain as well as the pleasure, craving sensation, wanted for just one moment to forget the whole business of healing.

She kept up her whispered orders and commands, and he obeyed every one. Harder, faster, deeper . . . but it didn't last long. Couldn't, maybe, at such a mad pace, and it was mere minutes before he tore his lips away from hers and shuddered and cried out his climax. She came with a silent scream, jerking and bucking like a wild thing, until they both lay still, boneless and panting on the bed.

He pulled away from her, his softened dick easing out of her stretched channel. She let him go, watching him through half-closed eyes as he disappeared into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She didn't join him. She never did.

She drifted while he showered, thinking about nothing until he came back into the room, fully dressed in khaki BDUs. Then she murmured, "You want another drink before you go?"

"No, thanks," he answered, his voice equally subdued.

She always offered. He always said no. It wouldn't do to drink before a mission, even if the mission didn't start for another six hours at oh-seven hundred.

She had the day off and the house to herself, Cassandra out of town on a field trip. She'd have a bath, poached egg and toast for breakfast, and then maybe take that damn dog for a walk. Relax and recuperate, until the next day, when it would be back to work and blood and guts.

"Will you be back this evening?" she asked, before he left the room.

He shrugged. "It's standard recon. Probably."

"You want to come over? Cassandra's away for another couple of days."

He shrugged again. "Catch you later."

She listened to him walk down the stairs. Heard the front door open with a click and then close with a bang.

We'll see. See if he and his team came back healthy and whole, because if they did, he wouldn't come anywhere near her. They only ever fucked after truly bad times . . . and Sam's ordeal had been bad.

She thought of it as private health care. For both of them.


End file.
